Redemption
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto finds a new fascination with the lead singer of Sakura and Ino's favorite band. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/n: Another oldie that wont ever get finished. I forgot where I was gonna go with this and then there was a sudden explosion of band fics like, a few months later by better writers than myself so I lost the will to even bother with this, but here it is:

Original y! comment:

Okie, this is the Prologue for my new ff. I'll put a disclaimer and a note at the beginning of this, andI'll probably only put those once.

I have this planned for mulit chapters, I'm not sure how many exactly because I'm working on each chapter as I go. So you'll have to be pacient with me please

Not much else to say. hehe I hope you enjoy and This is set in an AU "Alternative universe" I hope you like this.

* * *

_Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it... _

Naruto scrambled for his phone in the dark, his hands fumbling with the items scattered on the bedside table.

_Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it..._

The blonde finally managed to locate the vibrating mechanism, refusing to open his eyes durring his search. He flipped the cell open and put it to his ear.

"Ello?" His voice was still scratchy with sleep.

"What took you so long? Sleeping in again, Naruto?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's _Saturday _Iruka. I'm _supposed _to sleep in." He plopped back down onto his pillow and sighed, squishing the phone against the side of his face.

"It's nearly three! You have homework to get to. I think you've slept long enough." Iruka paused hearing the boy shuffle with the blankets on the other end. "I think I've cut you enough slack already, you are taking the minimum amount of classes to be a full time student. You really should work harder your freshman year. You still have three more years ahead of you." Iruka was stopped by a slight snore. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yah-uh" Naruto nodded, not realizing the man on the other end of the phone couldn't see him.

"Anyway, I called to tell you that I transferred a bit more into your account." Iruka waited for an answer. "Naruto!" he half-heartedly shouted into the phone.

"Why? I don't need it." Naruto rolled over, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. He sighed as the older man began his lecture that he always gave when Naruto refused money.

"Your parents left you that money because they wanted you to use it. If you need it, use it. That's what it's there for." Iruka knew Naruto was tuning him out, but that didn't stop him.

"Yeah." Naruto finally sat up in bed. "Is that all you were calling for?" he asked in the middle of a yawn.

"No, I wanted to see how you were as well. It's eerily quiet without you here. And I know what happened, so you don't have to worry about me mentioning it further." Iruka made sure he sounded extra empathic. Naruto exhaled heavily.

"Alright. Well, as you can hear: I'm doing good, I'm alive, and ramen is calling me."

Iruka laughed. "I'll let you go. Call you in a few weeks. Give me a call if you need anything, alright?" Naruto nodded again, oblivious.

"Alright, talk to you soon. Bye." Naruto waited for the man to say goodbye before he flipped the cell closed and tossed it onto his now vacant pillow. Naruto stretched again before tossing the covers off.

_I need a shower… _

Naruto reached for his shower bag and towel, grabbing his room key as he made a beeline to the showers.

* * *

"Check." Sasuke emitted a deep growl into the microphone. "It's working everywhere, right?" The lighting technician flashed the stage lights a few times to signal that the speaker system for the microphones was working. Sasuke whipped around to face 'his' band. "Gonna run 'Into the Darkness' once and see how it sounds, alright?" His reply was two wide grins and a nod.

Kiba settled on his stool behind the barrage of drums and counted them off with a flick of his drumsticks. Kankuro and Gaara joined in, electric and bass respectively, before Sasuke began the lyrics.

* * *

Naruto shrugged again, closing his eyes to deter his whiny friends from pestering him further.

"Come on." Sakura whined, tugging on his right arm.

"Pleeeease" Ino joined in, placing her head on his shoulder and hugging his other arm.

"Why?" he whined. "I already told Shikamaru I didn't want to go." Naruto kept his eyes closed for fear of actually giving into the girls' demands.

"Because! They are the best band around, and all the members go to our college!" Ino chirped.

"And the singer is-"

"Sasuke!" The girls shrieked into his ears in unison as they tackled him to the floor.

Naruto found his torso pinned to the carpet unable to sit up. He looked to his left and was greeted with a pair of sky blue eyes. Naruto whimpered and turned to his right, emerald green eyes were smiling down at him. His legs were still being held back on the couch above the girls, preventing him from being fully plastered to the floor. The position made it impossible to move without hurting one, or possibly both, of them.

"Why me?" Naruto asked sheepishly, sounding more helpless and scared than he actually was.

"Because." Ino stated. She looked over at Sakura for assistance.

"You need to get out of your room, Naruto." Sakura's voice was filled with concern. "It's not healthy for you to stay cooped up in there." She lifted some of her weight off him. "So please, just come with us? If anything, we'll buy all of your drinks."

She smiled sweetly. Naruto glanced over at Ino, who wore the same smile. He groaned in defeat.

"Fine."

The girls began to squeal. He rolled his eyes as they both hugged him, pressing him against the floor once more.

"Thank you!" they shrieked, as if they hadn't convinced him into it. They stood and offered their hands to help Naruto to his feet. When he was upright he was molested once again.

"I'm glad I'm bi; otherwise, you two would be the death of me." Naruto stated as he peeled the affectionate girls off him.

"You need to change," Ino said, looking Naruto over. She pointed to his clothes in particular.

"What?" Naruto looked down to see the clothes in question. He saw an orange t-shit with a swirl tribal design in the center and his only pair of blue jeans. "I said I'd go. I didn't say I'd change."

"Don't worry, you'll look great!" She smiled innocently at him. "Plus, orange isn't one of their colors."

"It's _my _color, thank you!" Naruto pulled his shirt out of Ino's grasp. "I'll put on a jacket and some cargos. Will that make you happy?" He asked as he took a wary step out of their reach. The girls smiled.

"A black hoodie and forest green cargos. Then it's a deal," Sakura corrected him smiling just as innocently.

"I don't speak girl, forest green?" He looked puzzled for a moment, then laughed when the girls looked like they were about to faint. "Too easy!" he said with a playful wave of his hand. "See ya' later!" he called over his shoulder as he made his way back to his room.

Naruto was secretly excited to go to the concert. He had seen a poster of this 'Sasuke' and agreed that it had been the sexiest prospect he'd glimpsed in a while.

_What I would do for a piece of __**that. **_

Naruto smiled as he opened his door. He traded in his fantasy world for reality he got ready to go out with his friends.


End file.
